Anthony Wiggle/Gallery
Gallery AnthonyWiggle.jpg|Anthony in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video Anthonyin1992MusicVideo.jpg|Anthony in the "Dorothy the Dinosaur" 1992 music video AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonytheBlueWiggle.jpg|Anthony in light blue AnthonyandGreg.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyandJeff.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyFieldinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" AnthonyFieldasPoliceman.jpg|Anthony playing the policeman. AnthonyWiggle2.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time" AnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony and Henry (note he is wearing a white shirt and not blue or green) BigRedCar-AnthonyPlayingBagpipes.jpg|Anthony playing bagpipes AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" (This is where he wears blue for the first time) AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain AnthonyandWags.jpg AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledance!" Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 promo picture AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony going crazy (that happens when he hears a whistle) AnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyCleaningShirts.jpg|Anthony cleaning The Wiggles' shirts AnthonyasRabbit.jpg|Anthony as rabbit AnthonyActingLikePlane.jpg|Anthony acting like a plane AnthonyMakingFruityFace.jpg|Anthony making a fruity face Anthonyin1997.JPG|Anthony's name in the 1997 television AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" Anthony-YummyYummy1998Closing.jpg|Anthony saying goodbye to the viewer in Yummy Yummy (1998) AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" AnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony in "Toot Toot!" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" YourBody54.jpg|Anthony in caveman times Storytelling60.jpg|Anthony waving goodbye while his puppet is in the corner. PuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony in Puppet form. AnthonyandPaulFieldonRamsayStreet.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" FunontheFarm-Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video AnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" AnthonyandSam.jpg|Anthony and Sam MoonAnthony.jpg|Moon Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinSpaceDancing(Live-Action).jpg|Anthony in "Space Dancing" (Live-Action) AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" SimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Simon the Gremlin Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Animation AnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony in "Top of the Tots" AnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Anthony in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" AnthonyinTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Anthony in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Lullaby)" AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" Anthonyin2004.jpg|Anthony's title seen on television LittleAnthonyEating.jpg|Little Anthony eating AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast due to an injury AnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony in "Here Comes The Big Red Car" intro AnthonyPlayingTinWhistle.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle "It's Time To Wake Up Jeff" Anthonyin2006.jpg|Anthony's title in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony in "Racing To The Rainbow" AnnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong!" AnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" AnthonyinGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" AnthonyinGoBananas!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" deleted scene BigBigShowPrologue.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show" AnthonyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" AnthonyinWigglyWaffle-OrangeandMilk.jpg|Anthony holding blue Maton Guitar AnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" AnthonyWiggle-Cartoon.jpg|Anthony Wiggle in cartoon form for "Wiggle Time" AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat" AnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Australia Day" concert Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony's title in Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinBigBirthday2.jpg|Anthony in "Big Birthday" AnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" Anthonyin2011PowerhouseMueseumClip.jpg|Anthony wearing a sling due to another injury Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony's name in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyinSurferJeffDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a blueberry in "Surfer Jeff" deleted scene AnthonyinSurferJeffDeletedScene2.jpg|Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" deleted scene AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt AnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert BabyLoveNappyPants.jpg|Anthony in "Baby Love Nappy Pants" commercial Anthony Field's family.pNG|Anthony and his family AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" deleted scene AnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet The Symphony Orchestra" AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Anthony in in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video AnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off!" AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony in 'Peanut Butter'. Anthony.jpg|Anthony's name in 2013 The New Wiggles 6.jpg|Anthony holding a new guitar with the wiggles in 2013 AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony in "Furry Tales" AnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyonTwitter.jpg|Anthony on Twitter Category:Galleries Category:Wiggle Galleries Category:Character Galleries